1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device, an electronic apparatus, and a color conversion method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally widely used are liquid-crystal display devices provided with an RGBW liquid-crystal panel including pixels white (W) besides pixels red (R), green (G), and blue (B). RGBW liquid-crystal display devices display an image by allocating light transmitted through the pixels R, G, and B from a backlight based on RGB data that determines image display to the pixels W. Thus, the RGBW liquid-crystal display devices can reduce the luminance of the backlight, thereby reducing power consumption.
Besides the liquid-crystal display devices, widely known are image display panels that cause their light emitters, such as an organic light-emitting diode (OLED), to light up. Japanese Translation of PCT International Application No. 2007-514184 (JP-T-2007-514184), for example, describes a method for transforming three color input signals (R, G, B) corresponding to three gamut defining primary colors into four color output signals (R′, G′, B′, W) corresponding to the gamut defining primary colors and an additional primary color W to drive a display device including light emitters that emit light corresponding to the four color output signals.
A display device including an image display unit that causes its light emitters to light up requires no backlight. The amount of power for the display device is determined depending on the amount of lighting of the light emitters in respective pixels. In a case where transformation process is performed simply by carrying out the method described in JP-T-2007-514184, power consumption may possibly fail to be reduced because of a large amount of lighting of the light emitters that output the four color output signals (R′, G′, B′, W).
The power consumption in the image display unit may be reduced by performing color conversion for converting the hue and/or the saturation of an original color within a range where humans hardly notice a change, for example. When a user darkens a screen (lowers the luminance setting) to use a display device and/or an electronic apparatus indoors, however, the power consumption caused by the color conversion may possibly be considerably large with respect to the power consumption in the image display unit. As a result, the power consumption in the entire display device or the entire electronic apparatus may possibly be larger than that in a case where no color conversion is performed.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device, an electronic apparatus, and a color conversion method capable of reducing the power consumption in a low-luminance state with a configuration that performs color conversion to reduce the power consumption in the image display unit.